


this is home

by tinydancer04



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Depression, Dream Smp, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Intrusive Thoughts, Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, Minecraft, Multi, My first fic, No Smut, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Sleepy Boys Inc - Freeform, Song: This Is Home (Cavetown), TommyInnit - Freeform, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, everyone just needs a hug, gosh these tags are all over the place im so sorry, no shipping minors if you think that's ok i will hit you with my shoe, philza minecraft, single dad, some things are resolved, some things dont tho :(, tagging is so hard, theyre a family your honor, theyre best friends your honor, well kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinydancer04/pseuds/tinydancer04
Summary: they're all messed up. so they fix one another.------sbi family plus a few friends(title: this is home by cavetown)
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	this is home

**Author's Note:**

> ok. so. this is my first fic. and while i love some ships, i'll probably stick to platonic stuff and family dynamics cause i suck at writing anything romantic. anyway, i love sbi so this will be a set of stories that each have their own plots but still have a few continuing plot points that connect them. enjoy!

(character ages because what the hell is canon:

tommy and tubbo: 14

wilbur: 17

techno: 18)

it's funny how much baggage could be hidden by the smiling faces of the watsons.

everyone in the small town of ender knew the family, and at first glance, they seemed perfect. weekly outings into the square, family dinner every sunday, even the personalities of each kid fit together perfectly, bouncing off one another in a way that lit up a room.

phil had moved to ender nearly twenty years ago, and taken in the boys a few years later. they were quite young, wilbur and techno still toddlers and tommy just an infant. multiple versions of the story were spread throughout the town when the news was first heard, some saying the boys were found in the square after being abandoned by their birth parents, while some believed they were left directly on phil's doorstep. the details didn't matter much, though.  
he was a wonderful father to the trio and had always provided for their every need. no matter what the townsfolk believed about the encounter, they all agreed they were destined to be together as a family.

technoblade was the oldest. he was always known as the most responsible son, but that was really just an overall lack of spontaneity. he was a stoic guy, sarcastic, kept to himself most of the time. but those who had been lucky enough to gain his trust as a friend knew him also as protective and dedicated. he had graduated high school with high marks, but ultimately decided to take a gap year before starting his freshman year of college. none of his family minded, they had no idea what they would do without him around, especially wilbur.

wilbur was next in age, just entering his senior year of high school. he loved all of his brothers, but in the past few years, he had grown much closer to techno after sharing the similar struggles that high school brought on and confiding in him when tommy and phil simply "didn't understand." will was definitely the most artistic of the bunch, writing poetry since early middle school and soon moving onto music composition after being gifted a guitar by phil. soon, it seemed the aftermath of every family dinner was spent listening to what will had come up with this week, whether it be four lines and a chord progression or a full song.

tommy was the youngest, and it showed. unlike his dad and brothers who were relatively calm and quiet in public, tommy was wild and impulsive, which had always been a blessing and a curse. it offset the rest of his family perfectly but phil still had to get him out of his fair share of fights with the other boys in town. it was good for his relationships, though, because he knew his friends were genuine since they had continued to put up with him for ten years (which wasn't something to scoff at).

they were the type of family you made a movie about, the single dad bringing together the otherwise forgotten and innocent children. and that was still true behind the doors of their home, but there were still things that they tended to leave locked in that two story house whenever they walked out the front door. they knew all families had their problems, but the confessions, tears, and anxieties that each of them faced were definitely unexpected based on how their friends knew them. 

maybe it was fate, maybe it was the mutual understanding that they all had major issues. but, at least they're all messed up. so they fix one another.

**Author's Note:**

> this was shorter than i initially planned but i think it was nice to just do an intro chapter plus you can decide now if you want to continue following the storyline/can put up with how i write lol. i also plan on bringing in tubbo and schlatt later, maybe bringing in dsmp members to help carry plots for certain chapters. i knew this type of writing was fun, but writing the sbi is 10x more fun than plain storylines i make up for creative writing.  
> ily have a good day <3333  
> [chapter title: stone by alessia cara]  
> ...  
> (ps i randomly remembered that my english teacher said i improved a lot in the last month with my writing and i realized its only because of the ridiculous amount of fics ive been reading recently lmao)


End file.
